heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thimble Theatre in other media
Filmography Theatrical and television cartoons *''List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios)|Popeye the Sailor (produced by Fleischer Studios)]]'' (1933–1942, 108 cartoons) *''List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Famous Studios)|Popeye the Sailor (produced by Famous Studios)]]'' (1942–1957, 122 cartoons) *''Popeye the Sailor (1960s TV series)|Popeye the Sailor]]'' (1960–1962; produced by Jack Kinney Productions]], Rembrandt Films]] (animated by Gene Deitch]]), Halas and Batchelor]], Larry Harmon Pictures, TV Spots, and Paramount Cartoon Studios]] for King Features Syndicate]], 220 cartoons) *''The All-New Popeye Hour (Hanna-Barbera)|The All-New Popeye Hour]], later "The Popeye and Olive Show" (1978–1983, CBS]]; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions]], 159 cartoons) *''Popeye and Son]] (1987–1988, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, 26 cartoons) *''The Popeye Show]]'' (2001–2003, Cartoon Network]], repeats) In total, 638 Popeye cartoons were produced between 1933 and 1988. Television specials and feature-length films *''Popeye Meets the Man Who Hated Laughter]]'' (1972) *''The Popeye Valentine's Day Special: Sweethearts at Sea]]'' (1979, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye (film)|Popeye]]'' (1980 live-action film, produced by Paramount Pictures]] and Walt Disney Pictures]], directed by Robert Altman]]) *''Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy]]'' (2004 telefilm, produced by Mainframe Entertainment]] for Lions Gate Entertainment and King Features) *''Popeye'' (2015, produced by Columbia Pictures]] and Sony Pictures Animation]]) DVD collections *''Popeye the Sailor: 1933-1938, Volume 1]]'' (released July 31, 2007) features Fleischer cartoons released from 1933 through early 1938 and contains the color Popeye specials Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor]] and Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves]]. *''Popeye the Sailor: 1938-1940, Volume 2]]'' (released June 17, 2008) features Fleischer cartoons released from mid-1938 through 1940 and includes the last color Popeye special Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp]]. *''Popeye the Sailor: 1941-1943, Volume 3]]'' (released November 4, 2008) features the remaining black-and-white Popeye cartoons released from 1941 to 1943, including the final Fleischer-produced and earliest Famous-produced entries in the series. *''Popeye - 75th Anniversary Collector's edition]]'' (released April 27, 2004) features 85 cartoons from the Popeye the Sailor (1960s TV series)|Popeye the Sailor]] 1960s series. *''Popeye and Friends: Volume 1]]'' (released June 17, 2008) features a collection of eight cartoons from The All-New Popeye Hour]]. A second volume containing cartoons from Popeye and Son]] was scheduled, but it was cancelled before being released. Original television cartoons In 1960, King Features Syndicate]] commissioned a new series of cartoons entitled Popeye the Sailor (1960s TV series)|Popeye the Sailor]], but this time for television syndication. Al Brodax]] served as executive producer of the cartoons for King Features. Jack Mercer]], Mae Questel]], and Jackson Beck]] returned for this series, which was produced by a number of companies, including Jack Kinney|Jack Kinney Productions]], Rembrandt Films (William L. Snyder]] and Gene Deitch]]), Larry Harmon|Larry Harmon Productions]], Halas and Batchelor]], Paramount Cartoon Studios]] (formerly Famous Studios), and Southern Star Entertainment]] (formerly Southern Star Productions]]). The artwork was streamlined and simplified for the television budgets, and 220 cartoons were produced in only two years, with the first set of them premiering in the autumn of 1960, and the last of them debuting during the 1961–1962 television season. Since King Features had exclusive rights to these Popeye cartoons, 85 of them were released on DVD as a 75th anniversary Popeye boxed set in 2004. For these cartoons, Bluto's name was changed to "Brutus," as King Features believed at the time that Paramount owned the rights to the name "Bluto." Many of the cartoons made by Paramount used plots and storylines taken directly from the comic strip sequences-as well as characters like King Blozo and the Sea Hag. The 1960s cartoons have been issued on both VHS and DVD. On September 9, 1978, The All-New Popeye Hour]] debuted on the CBS]] Saturday morning lineup. It was an hour-long animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions]], which tried its best to retain the style of the original comic strip (Popeye returned to his original costume and Brutus to his original name of Bluto), while complying with the prevailing content restrictions on violence. In addition to providing many of the cartoon scripts, Mercer continued to voice Popeye, while Marilyn Schreffler]] and Allan Melvin became the new voices of Olive Oyl and Bluto, respectively. (Mae Questel actually auditioned for Hanna-Barbera to recreate Olive Oyl, but was rejected in favor of Schreffler.) The All-New Popeye Hour ran on CBS until September 1981, when it was cut to a half-hour and retitled The Popeye and Olive Show. It was removed from the CBS lineup in September 1983, the year before Jack Mercer's death. These cartoons have also been released on VHS and DVD. During the time these cartoons were in production, CBS aired The Popeye Valentine's Day Special – Sweethearts at Sea on February 14, 1979. In the UK, the BBC aired a half-hour version of The All-New Popeye Show, from the early-1980s to 2004. Popeye briefly returned to CBS in 1987 for Popeye and Son]], another Hanna-Barbera]] series, which featured Popeye and Olive as a married couple with a son named Popeye Jr., who hates the taste of spinach but eats it to boost his strength. Maurice LaMarche performed Popeye's voice; Mercer had died in 1984. The show lasted for one season. File:lemonaidswalk3.jpg|thumb|right|Popeye as he appeared in Drawn Together]]]] In 2004, Lions Gate Entertainment produced a computer animation|computer-animated]] television special, Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy]], which was made to coincide with the 75th anniversary of Popeye. Billy West (voice actor)|Billy West]] performed the voice of Popeye, describing the production as "the hardest job I ever did, ever" and the voice of Popeye as "like a buzzsaw on your throat.".The many voices of Billy West The uncut version was released on DVD on November 9, 2004; and was aired in a re-edited version on Fox on December 17, 2004 and again on December 30, 2005. Its style was influenced by the 1930s Fleischer cartoons, and featured Swee'Pea, Wimpy, Bluto (who is Popeye's friend in this version), Olive Oyl, Poopdeck Pappy and the Sea Hag as its characters. On November 6, 2007, Lionsgate Entertainment re-released Popeye’s Voyage on DVD with redesigned cover art. Popeye has made brief parody appearances in modern animated productions, including: * A typical Popeye style rescue was spoofed in The Simpsons]] episode "Jaws Wired Shut]]". * In The Critic]], Jay Sherman's father Franklin flashes back to saving his wife Popeye style with alcohol instead of spinach. * Popeye appeared in the Drawn Together]] episode "The Lemon-AIDS Walk" voiced by Billy West]]. * In the Family Guy episode "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives]]", it is implied that Popeye's unique behavior and speech patterns are the result of a stroke; as well as his massive forearms being composed of tumors rather than muscle. * Popeye co-stars in a short from Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy]] giving Bob Dylan]] a hard time about him not singing his hit song, "Blowin' in the Wind]]". * Popeye appeared in the Robot Chicken episodes "The Sack," "Squaw Bury Shortcake," and "Yancy the Yo-Yo Boy" voiced by Dave Coulier]] (which he was known to perform often during his co-starring role on the American Broadcasting Company|ABC]] sitcom Full House]]). * Popeye appeared in the South Park]] Imaginationland]] three-parter as one of the members of The Council of Nine. Popeye's appearance in one scene evoked that of the character Karl in the movie Sling Blade]], as Popeye sharpened a blade, much as Karl sharpened a lawnmower]] blade near the end of Sling Blade. Theme song Popeye’s theme song, titled "I'm Popeye The Sailor Man", composed by Sammy Lerner]] in 1933 for Fleischer’s first Popeye the Sailor cartoon,CD liner notes: Saturday Morning: Cartoons' Greatest Hits, 1995 MCA Records has become forever associated with the sailor. Popeye's theme song itself has a similarity to two lines of the tune "Oh, Better Far to Live and Die", sung by the Pirate King and chorus in Act I of Gilbert and Sullivan]]'s operetta The Pirates of Penzance]]: "For I am a Pirate King! (You are! Hoorah for the Pirate King!)" The tune behind those two lines is similar to the "Popeye" song, except for the high note on the first "King". The Sailor's Hornpipe]] has often been used as an introduction to Popeye's theme song. A cover of the theme song, performed by Face to Face (punk band)|Face To Face]], is included on the 1995 tribute album]] Saturday Morning: Cartoons' Greatest Hits (album)|Saturday Morning: Cartoons' Greatest Hits]], produced by Ralph Sall]] for MCA Records]]. A jazz version, performed by Ted Kooshian's Standard Orbit Quartet, appears on their 2009 Summit Records release, Underdog, and Other Stories... Other media The success of Popeye as a comic-strip and animated character has led to appearances in many other forms. For more than 20 years, Stephen DeStefano has been the artist drawing Popeye for King Features licensing."A Clean Shaven Man", July 2010. Fullecirclestuff.blogspot.com. Retrieved on March 29, 2013. Radio Popeye was adapted to radio in several series broadcast over three different networks by two sponsors from 1935 to 1938. Popeye and most of the major supporting characters were first featured in a thrice-weekly 15-minute radio program]], Popeye the Sailor, which starred Detmar Poppen as Popeye along with most of the major supporting characters—Olive Oyl (Olive Lamoy), Wimpy (Charles Lawrence), Bluto (Jackson Beck]]) and Swee'Pea (Mae Questel]]). In the first episode, Popeye adopted Sonny (Jimmy Donnelly), a character later known as Matey the Newsboy. This program was broadcast Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights at 7:15pm. September 10, 1935 through March 28, 1936 on the NBC]] NBC#Red and Blue Networks|Red Network]] (87 episodes), initially sponsored by Wheatena]], a whole-wheat breakfast cereal]], which would routinely replace the spinach references. Music was provided by Victor Irwin's Cartoonland Band. Announcer Kelvin Keech sang (to composer Lerner's "Popeye" theme) "Wheatena is his diet / He asks you to try it / With Popeye the sailor man." Wheatena paid King Features Syndicate]] $1,200 per week. The show was next broadcast Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 7:15 to 7:30pm on WCBS (AM)|WABC]] and ran from August 31, 1936 to February 26, 1937 (78 episodes). Floyd Buckley played Popeye, and Miriam Wolfe]] portrayed both Olive Oyl and the Sea Hag. Once again, reference to spinach was conspicuously absent. Instead, Popeye sang, "Wheatena's me diet / I ax ya to try it / I'm Popeye the Sailor Man".[http://www.old-time.com/commercials/Sounds/Popeye%20&%20Wheatena.wma 1930s Popeye the Sailor Wheatena audio clip].Goodwin, Danny Old-Time Radio Commercials: Selling Stuff During the Golden Age of Radio: "Comic Strip Character Changes Diet for Radio Show". otrr.org The third series was sponsored by the maker of Popsicle]] three nights a week for 15 minutes at 6:15 pm on CBS from May 2, 1938 through July 29, 1938. Of the three series, only 20 of the 204 episodes are still known to exist. Films ''Popeye'' (1980) Director Robert Altman]] used the character in Popeye (film)|Popeye]], a 1980 live-action musical feature film starring Robin Williams]] as Popeye (his first movie role), Paul L. Smith|Paul Smith]] as Bluto and Shelley Duvall]] as Olive Oyl, with songs by Harry Nilsson]]. The script was by Jules Feiffer]], who adapted the 1971 Woody Gelman|Nostalgia Press]] book of 1936 strips for his screenplay, thus retaining many of the characters created by Segar. A co-production of Paramount Pictures]] and Walt Disney Productions]], the movie was filmed almost entirely on Malta]], in the village of Mellieħa]] on the northwest coast of the island. The set is now a tourist attraction called Popeye Village]]. The US box office earnings were double the film's budget, making it a success. Upcoming film In March 2010, it was reported that Sony Pictures Animation]] is developing a 3-D computer-animated Popeye film, with Avi Arad]] producing it. In November 2011, Sony Pictures Animation announced that Jay Scherick and David Ronn, the writers of The Smurfs (film)|The Smurfs]], are writing the screenplay for the film. In June 2012, it was reported that Genndy Tartakovsky]] has been set to direct the feature, which he plans to make "as artful and unrealistic as possible." In November 2012, Sony Pictures Animation set the release date for September 26, 2014, which was, in May 2013, pushed back to 2015. It will be the second Popeye film to be animated in CGI, first being Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy]], which premiered on FOX]] on November 9, 2004. Video and pinball games * Nintendo created a widescreen Game & Watch]] called Popeye in 1981. The handheld electronic game|handheld game]] featured Popeye on a boat, and the aim was to catch bottle]]s, pineapple]]s, and spinach cans thrown by Olive Oyl while trying to avoid Bluto's boat. If Bluto hit Popeye on the head with his mallet]] or Popeye failed to catch an object three times, the game would end. * The Nintendo arcade game Donkey Kong (video game)|Donkey Kong]] was originally conceived as a Popeye video game by Shigeru Miyamoto]]. But due to licensing disagreements with King Features, this idea was scrapped. * When Donkey Kong went on to enormous success, King Features agreed to license the characters to Nintendo to create a Popeye (video game)|''Popeye'' arcade game]] in 1982. It was later ported to the Commodore 64 home computer]] as well as various video game console|home game consoles]]: Intellivision]], Atari 2600]], ColecoVision]], Famicom/NES, and Odyssey2|Odyssey2]]. The goal was to avoid Bluto (referred to as "Brutus") and the Sea Hag while collecting items produced by Olive Oyl such as heart (symbol)|hearts]], note|musical notes]], or the Letter (alphabet)|letter]]s in the word "help" (depending on the level). Hitting a can of spinach gave Popeye a brief chance to strike back at Brutus. Other characters such as Wimpy and Swee' Pea appeared in the game but did not greatly affect gameplay. A board game]] based on the video game was released by Parker Brothers]]. * A table top Game & Watch style game was also released by Nintendo in 1983, which featured Popeye trying to rescue Olive while engaging in fisticuffs with Bluto. * Nintendo created another Popeye game for the Famicom, Popeye no Eigo Asobi]], in 1983. This was an educational game designed to teach Japanese children English words. *Two Popeye games published by Sigma Enterprises]] were spawned for the Game Boy line|Game Boy]]. Popeye (Game Boy)|''Popeye'' (Game Boy)]], which was released exclusively in Japan in 1990, and Popeye 2]] in 1991. Popeye 2 was also released in North America (1993) and Europe (1994) by Activision. * In 1994, Technos Japan]] released Popeye: Beach Volleyball]] for the Game Gear]], and Popeye: Volume of the Malicious Witch Seahag (Popeye: Ijiwaru Majo Shihaggu no Maki]]) for the Japanese Super Nintendo Entertainment System|Super Famicom]]. A side scrolling adventure game that was mixed with a board game, the game never saw US release, but a ROM image|ROM]] of the game can be found at various emulation sites. It featured many characters from the Thimble Theatre series as well. In the game, Popeye had to recover magic in fiction|magical]] hearts scattered across the level to restore his frozen friends as part of a spell cast upon them by the Sea Hag in order to get revenge on Popeye. * Midway Games|Midway]] (under the Bally Technologies|Bally]] label) released Popeye Saves the Earth]], a SuperPin]] pinball]] game, in 1994. * In 2003, Nova Productions released a strength tester called Popeye Strength Tester. * In 2005, Namco]] released a Game Boy Advance video game called Popeye: Rush for Spinach]]. * Released June 2007, the video game The Darkness (video game)|The Darkness]] featured television set|televisions]] that played full-length films and television shows that had expired copyrights. Most of the cartoons viewable on the "Toon TV" channel are Famous Studios Popeye shorts. * In fall 2007, Namco Networks released the original Nintendo Popeye arcade game for mobile phones with new features including enhanced graphics and new levels. Marketing, tie-ins, and endorsements From early on, Popeye was heavily merchandised. Everything from soap to razor blade]]s to spinach was available with Popeye's likeness on it. Most of these items are rare and sought-after by collectors, but some merchandise is still being produced. ;Games and toys * Mezco Toyz]] makes classic-style Popeye figures in two sizes. * KellyToys produces plush stuffed toy|stuffed]] Popeye characters. ;Restaurants * Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen]] (aka Popeyes Chicken & Biscuits), a fast food restaurant]] chain, is not named after Popeye the Sailor but after the character Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle|"Popeye" Doyle]] from the 1971 film The French Connection (film)|The French Connection]], who was in turn named after real police detective]] Eddie Egan]], who was called "Pop Eye" because of his keen observational skills. The restaurant chain would later obtain a license for use of the cartoon character and advertise the name as Popeye's after Popeye the Sailor, causing some confusion as to the source of the name. Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen locations in Puerto Rico]] make extensive use of Popeye the Sailor and associated characters. * Wimpy's name was borrowed for the Wimpy (restaurant)|Wimpy]] restaurant chain, one of the first international fast food restaurants featuring hamburgers, which they call "Wimpy Burgers."http://www.wimpyburgers.co.uk/ ;Retail foods and beverages * Alma, Arkansas|Allen Canning Company]] produces its own line of spinach, called "Popeye Spinach", in various canned varieties. The cartoon Popeye serves as the Mascot on the can. * In 1961, Buitoni Pasta marketed Popeye-shaped spinach macaroni]]. * Popeye appeared in a 1979 Dr Pepper]] commercial during the "Be a Pepper" campaign (possibly as a Popeye (film)|tie-in for the movie]], going so far as to modify his traditional catchphrase to "I'm Popeye the Pepper-man"). * In 1989, Popeye endorsed Instant Quaker Oatmeal, citing it as a better food than spinach to provide strength. The commercials had the tagline "Can the spinach, I wants me Quaker Oatmeal!" The Religious Society of Friends]] (also known as the Quakers) was offended by the promotion given the physical aggression from "Popeye the Quaker man" and also the excessive submissiveness of Olive Oyl. * In 2001, Popeye (along with Bluto, Olive, and twin Wimpys) appeared in a television commercial for Minute Maid]] Orange juice]]. The commercial, produced by Leo Burnett Worldwide|Leo Burnett Co]], showed Popeye and Bluto as friends (and neglecting Olive Oyl) due to their having had Minute Maid Orange Juice that morning. The ad agency's intention was to show that even the notable enemies would be in a good mood after their juice, but some, including Robert Knight of the Culture and Family Institute, felt the commercial's intent was to portray the pair in a homosexual romantic relationship—an allegation that Minute Maid denies. Knight was interviewed by Stephen Colbert]] on Comedy Central's The Daily Show]] about this issue. * World Candies Inc. produced Popeye-branded "candy cigarette]]s", which were small sugar sticks with red dye at the end to simulate a flame. They were sold in a small box, similar to a cigarette pack. The company still produces the item, but has since changed the name to "Popeye Candy Sticks" and has ceased putting the red dye at the end. * In 2013, McLean Design produced a packaging design using licensed characters and artwork for a Popeye branded energy drink. The drink is launching in the US with two flavors.Punchy packaging for Popeye energy drink | Food And Beverage News. Fandbnews.com (January 30, 2013). Retrieved on March 29, 2013. ;Sports * Starting in 1940, Popeye became the mascot of the Clube de Regatas do Flamengo|Flamengo]] (Rio de Janeiro – Brazil), the most popular soccer team with almost 50 million fans around the world. The mascot of the soccer club is currently a cartoon vulture.Club mascots (in Portuguese). Flamengo official website. Retrieved January 18, 2010. ;Other * In 1979, salsa singer Adalberto Santiago]] releases Adalberto Santiago Featuring Popeye El Marino. Fania Records JM 536. * During the 1960s, Popeye appeared in advertising for Crown gas]]oline. * In 1987, Stabur Graphics commissioned artist Will Elder]] to paint "Popeye's Wedding" as oil on masonite. Released was a stamped, numbered and signed Limited Edition lithograph, edition size of 395. The lithograph shows Popeye and Olive Oyl in front of the preacher (Popeye slipping a lifesaver-ring onto Olive's finger) along with Nana Oyl, Alice the Goon, Swee'Pea (cradled in Popeye's free arm), Wimpy, Granny, Eugene the Jeep and Brutus (holding a large cauldron of steaming, cooked rice). Twenty-one other characters watch from the pews. The litho is titled "Wit Dis Lifesaver, I Dee Wed!" and is pictured on page 83 of the book "Chicken Fat" by Will Elder (Fantagraphics, 2006). * In 1990, Popeye appeared in an advertisement warning of the harmful effects of coastal pollution. Bluto is laughing as he carelessly dumps garbage over the side of his boat, to which Olive reacts in horror as seagull]]s and other sea creatures are caught in six pack rings|six pack ring holders]]. Popeye punches out Bluto and cleans up his garbage; however, when some more plastic garbage sails by Popeye's boat, he says unsurprisingly, "I can't do it all meself, you know!" * In 1995, the Popeye comic strip was one of 20 included in the Comic Strip Classics]] series of commemorative U.S. postage stamps. * From 1996 to 1999, the Darien Lake]] theme park in Western New York operated a "Popeye's Seaport" in the park. It was rebranded as "Looney Tunes]] Seaport" after Darien Lake came under the Six Flags]] banner. * In 2006, King Features Syndicate]] produced a radio spot and an industrial for the United States Power Squadrons]] featuring Robyn Gryphe]] as Olive and Allen Enlow]] as Popeye. *In October 2007, to coincide with the launch of the Popeye mobile game, Namco]] Networks and Sprint Nextel|Sprint]] launched a Popeye the Sailorman sweepstakes offering the authorized edition four-disc Popeye the Sailor: 1933–1938 Vol. 1 DVD set as grand prize.Namco Games. References Footnotes